


In One day

by autumntbz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other members are mentioned briefly - Freeform, Sangcob, haknyeon is a mess, sunhak, sunwoo smirks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntbz/pseuds/autumntbz
Summary: In which the two boys meet 3 times in one day and fall in love in one day.Or.Haknyeon goes to see a band he likes and Sunwoo keeps appearing out of nowhere.





	In One day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so welcome to my first ever fic!  
> This is extremely loosely based from when I went to see Muse live and I saw the same cute girl on the bus on the way there and in the venue itself.  
> The characterisation is all over the place but like I tried so be nice to me!

  
“Are you sure you have everything Haknyeon? Underwear? Your ticket? Headphones?”

  
“Mum, you’ve made me check like a billion times, I’m completely sure I have everything now stop nagging me!” I whine.

  
“Let’s just check you’ve got your bus ticket aga-“

  
“Mum I have it in my pocket, even though I’d much rather take a train…”

  
“I know you would but even though the bus takes longer its cheaper and much easier to book, unlike that hotel you’re staying in, God what a confusing website!”

  
I throw up my hands exasperatedly exclaiming “you should have let me do it then, I swear if anything goes wrong I’m a hundred percent blaming you.”

  
I had the whole thing planned out, from the moment I got the email confirming my tickets I knew which hotel I wanted to stay in, which train I had to take and who I was going with. That was until Eric and Hyunjoon bailed on me and my mum took over the whole thing. So now I have to go solo (stupid couple forgetting their anniversary till 4 days beforehand) with all my preferences changed (including a hotel much further away from the venue).

  
I’m glad the bus station is only a 10 minute walk away as I’m nearly running late after my bag being checked through yet again. I kiss my mum on the cheek and run down the drive towards some much needed freedom. I suppose this has now become my first proper independent thing I’m gonna do. No parents to hover over me, no friends to third wheel on, completely alone seeing my favourite band finally performing in my country. Could anything go wrong?

Yes, yes it could. First of all I get distracted by THE most handsome man I’ve probably ever seen in my life, and I attend the same school as heartthrob Kim Younghoon. There he was; hood up, headphones in, staring down at his phone in the waiting section of the station looking absolutely fucking gorgeous. Brown hair darker that mine and a fringe that nearly covered his eyes. A plain black hoodie over ripped washed out jeans that made my heart speed up a little. I’d thought about my ideal type of man quite a few times, I never thought I’d actually see him in an actual person. But then of course I stop and stare at him so much that I nearly miss my bus. Though I’m not gonna lie, totally worth it.

  
Damn you hot boy I think as I stumble towards the only empty two seater left on the bus, only just having made it in time. Due to the bus being pre-bookings only it’s completely full besides the seat next to mine. I rest my bag on the precious empty seat and think wistfully about the boy, realising with disappointment I’m never gonna see him again.

  
“Sorry, could I sit here?”

  
Or not. It’s him. Fuck. _He’s staring at me, why is he staring at me? Oh shit wait he asked me a question. Say something Haknyeon you gay loser._

  
“Uhh”

  
“I’ll take that as yes shall I? Don’t really fancy standing for 4 hours”

  
_Wow nice one you idiot now he probably thinks you’re stupid._

  
I hastily move my bag and gesture to the now empty seat awkwardly. He smiles slightly ( _oh my god he’s gorgeous_ ) and sits down, his thighs lined up directly with mine, touching from knee to butt. I try to shift over before realising I physically can’t; I’m trapped in between the window and his legs. _Why the hell are these seats so small?_ I think, my already pink cheeks reddening more. I look up, about to apologise only to find a smirk awaiting my gaze.

  
The bus jolts into action as holds out his hand suddenly, still smirking. “Kim Sunwoo.”

  
I stare at him with wide eyes. Does he plan on like, having an actual conversation with me? This perfect specimen, who now has a name to match the face, wants to talk to me more?”

  
“This is when you’re supposed to say your name cutie”

  
“I, uhh I” I stammer, blushing furiously due to the nickname. _Holy shit is this a dream?_

  
“Maybe I’ll just all you Cutie then, it suits you anyways”

  
“Joo- Joo Haknyeon” I barely manage to get out due to his intensive stare.

  
“Hmm, pretty name, still prefer Cutie though. How old are you?” Sunwoo asks. I’m still painfully aware of our thighs touching and can barely take in anything else.

  
“18”

  
“Ahh same, you in your last year of school or just left?”

  
“Sti-still there”

  
“Cool same” he says with a smile, then finally looks away, giving me a chance to breath. _Holy shit this is actually happening_. I couldn’t think of anything to say after that, and despite the rest of the bus chattering away, the silence between us is awkward. Until Sunwoo spoke again.

  
“Where you off to then Cutie?”

  
Instead of embarrassing myself more by trying to speak I take my concert ticket out of my pocket and show it to him with rather shaky hands. His eyes linger a little too long on my seat number while the tiniest of smirks graces his lips.

  
“Hmm, Muse, nice”

  
“You listen to them too!? What’s your favourite album?” I turn myself right round to face him, hopeful in the fact that maybe he’s going to see them too and that we will have something in common I can actually contribute to a conversation about.

  
“That’s the longest sentence you’ve said so far” he chuckles, his eyes crinkling cutely. “And the answer to your question is that I’ve only heard a couple of songs here and there.”

  
_Dammit. That obviously rules out the possibility he’s going too. Why is he still smirking though? Also damn he’s attractive, that smile, I want to melt”_

  
I pluck up courage and ask “Where are you going?”

  
He just taps his nose and winks. My blush gets worse.

 

 

Sunwoo is very inquisitive. He’s asked more questions about myself than my aunties do at the yearly Joo family catch-up. Eventually I get less nervous and more comfortable around Sunwoo and am able to form slightly more sophisticated sentences than before and been able to ask him some questions myself. I find out that he’s in a similar 3rd wheeling situation as I am with his two friends Chanhee and Changmin, although his seems worse because at least Eric and Hyunjoon can keep their hands to themselves at lunch time. The conversation flows reasonably smoothly, and the more we talk the more I like him. The only times I become as shy as I was before is when he refers to me as Cutie, or at one point (where I nearly died); Gorgeous.

  
I wish that I could have had the guts to return the compliments I was receiving but I’m physically unable to find the words that can accurately portray how attractive I’m finding both his face and his personality. I don’t want the apparent flirting to be one-sided and for him to think I’m not interested, but I’ve never been good with attractive boys. I’ve known I was gay since I was about 14 but have only had pathetic secret crushes on people that I never even dreamed of acting on (except that time I composed the sappiest, lovesick confession letter to Sangyeon, the head of the pupil council, only for him to tell me he’s dating some boy called Jacob, but we don’t talk about that). And now here is this extremely handsome boy, literally my ideal type, taking the most interest in me that anyone ever has, here is my chance, but I can’t form the words to take it. Until…

  
“So I happened to see you staring at me back at the station…you looked pretty mesmerised.”

  
“Oh my god I’m sorry I must have looked like such a creep.” I don’t think I’ve ever been more embarrassed in my whole life (again, except that thing with Sangyeon).

  
“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing. In fact, it’s completely the opposite as it made me notice the cutest boy I’ve ever seen” He nudges me slightly with his elbow. “In fact I’d even go as far to say pretty close to my ideal type”

  
I’m stunned. Sunwoo’s staring at me now like I’m the most precious thing in the world to him and I’ve literally met him 4 hours ago. Wait, now’s my chance. _Say something Haknyeon, fucking say something._

  
“I, uhm, I think you’re handsome…” I look down at my lap as the barely coherent words slip past my mouth before I have a chance to practice them.

  
“Oh, you think what sorry? Didn’t quite catch that Cutie” He leans his face closer to mine, smirking like there’s no tomorrow. I glare up at him, that handsome piece of shit knows exactly what I said.

  
“I said you’re bloody handsome okay!” Shit that was loud. The old couple in front of us turn around to frown while Sunwoo laughs at my burning hot face.

  
The bus stopped. What a cockblock. Sunwoo was still laughing gleefully while the other passengers collected their stuff and stretched after the long journey. By the time he had finished and was wiping tears from his eyes, we were pretty much the last ones on the bus. Sunwoo started to stand up and he smiled down at me. I was about to open my mouth to ask for his phone number, his Instagram, his anything when he says

  
“See you later Cutie, I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other sometime soon.” And with a final wink he stepped off the bus, leaving me speechless. What the hell does that mean? Was he just leading me on the whole time only to abandon me at the final destination? Did he think it was funny to play with a shy obviously gay boy and then crush him? _Still gorgeous though._ I tell myself to shut up.

 

 

-5 hours later-

  
Its five minutes before the venue opens, I should be bouncing off the walls with excitement but all I can think about is Sunwoo. Sunwoo Sunwoo Sunwoo. All around the shops of the city I was browsing in to pass time all I could think of was him and his stupid hot face. I’m still baffled by his parting sentence, how the hell are we meant to find each other in this big ass city? I even tried Twitter and Instagram stalking him but with no luck, unless he is actually a 74 year old man currently living in Alaska.

  
The security guards begin searching people’s bags and scanning their tickets and eventually the line depletes till it’s my turn. I will myself to forget about Sunwoo at least for the concert and patiently let the man search my belongings for suspicious items.

  
“Right so seat 45G, you go up those stairs and…”

  
I’m not really listening because I can hear the supporting band starting to play and the buzz is kicking in. I’m about to see Muse. THE Muse (even if my seat is high as shit and nowhere near the stage). I begin climbing the steps, grinning my face off due to my excitement. _Hah, who’s still hung up on Kim Sunwoo? Not this guy cause I’m about to see my favourite band!_

  
That was a complete lie. The supporting band sings a song about sunshine and there his stupidly attractive face is again, floating about in my head. I’m just gonna have to forget about him, I’m just gonna have to forget about him, I’m just gonna-

  
“Oh would you look at that! My seat happens to be 44G, right next to yours!”

  
That voice.

  
No fucking way.

  
My head shoots to the left, wide eyed, mouth open.

  
“Told ya we might see each other again!”

  
“You…You...You knew earlier but you didn’t say anything! You lied to me?” I’m genuinely hurt and as much as I am grateful to be able to see his face again, I’m pretty pissed off.

  
“Wanted it to be a surprise, soon as I saw your seat number I started planning to surprise you! Also the Fates have really been working their asses off for us haven’t they? Now you get to spend a few more hours in my presence, which judging by that blush on your face you might enjoy my company more that the concert.”

  
I look away, blushing and pouting mumbling something along the lines of “shut the fuck up” but inside, I kind of know it’s true.

  
I feel Sunwoo sitting down beside me and hear him sigh a little. _Fuck I’ve done it now, I’ve put him off me, he’s gonna give up now he’s gonna go try and sit somewhere else._ Then suddenly he leans over, puts his hands on my cheeks and turns me around to face him. The heat from my face could probably give him third degree burns.

  
“You…are fucking adorable. And I’m sorry okay. If it helps I’ve been thinking about you ever since I got off bus and about how excited I am to see you again in all your shyness and awkwardness.”  
I manage the best smile I can despite how he’s squishing my cheeks together, melting inside with how soft I’ve gone for this man. Sunwoo looks like he’s about to say something else when the arena goes black and we hear the first strum of Matt Bellamy’s guitar. We both turn to face the stage, my face still in his cupped hands, and as we turn back to each other, both possessing the largest smiles ever, he gives my face one more squish for good measure and (unfortunately) lets go as we give our full, well nearly our full, attention to the stage.

  
The concert was AMAZING. Muse played banger after banger, both new and old songs, Sunwoo and I singing along and sharing little glances at each other. Turns out he’s not a bad singer, but he’s assured me during one of the quieter bits that he’s actually a more than decent rapper. He’s also said he wants to show me sometime, with makes my heart flutter of the prospect of hanging out sometime other than today. During the last song, the big finale everyone stood up and cheered and Sunwoo grabbed my hand and held it up high above us shouting and cheering with all his might. I’m too in the moment to fully realise we’re holding hands but as the hype dies down once Muse have left the stage and fans start leaving too, out hands slowly drift back down and we both just sort of stare at out entwined fingers, that meld a bit too perfectly together. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he doesn’t want to let go either. We grin up at each other sheepishly as we swing our hands together slightly before both untangling our fingers.

  
“So...uhh” I stammer, for once being the first one to say something.

  
“Heh, yeah” Sunwoo laughs almost nervously. He reaches into his pocket and brings out a small piece of card with some numbers and an @ name.

  
“These are uh, my phone number and my twitter and stuff is all under that username, just y’know if you want to…” He looks kind of shy, totally uncharacteristic from what I’ve been seeing all day.  
“Dummy, of course I do, I actually tried to find you online earlier with no luck” I grin cheekily, making Sunwoo relax slightly and form a smirk with his lips.

  
“Well now you can just look at your handy little cheat sheet to find me Haknyeonnie” And he’s back to his flirtatious self, with a new nickname for me. _That I really love._

  
We walk down the billions of steps to the exit doors, into the freezing October night. I try to discreetly shuffle closer to him to gain some body heat but he notices and swings an arm around me, bringing me flush against him. At first I try to move away as to not seem desperate but he’s so warm and soft so I snuggle in a bit more and even daringly rest my head on his shoulder and slip my hands under his open jacket to wrap my arms around his waist. I can almost hear him smirking.

  
“Cutie” he whispers lowly into my ear and I shiver slightly, not from the cold.

  
We stumble our way, practically as one person, to a line of taxis waiting to take home fans staying in places other than the hotel right next door – the one I was hoping to go to before mum interfered. Once a taxi stops in front of us, he gestures for me to take this one. I reluctantly remove myself from Sunwoo’s warmth and smile shyly up at him.

  
“Goodnight Haknyeonnie, you better text me tomorrow morning or else! Sleep well.” And he leans across to place a light kiss on my cheek, mere centimetres away from my mouth. He smiles a last smile then goes to join the end of the queue of people waiting for a taxi which has grown considerably during our goodbye.

  
I melt into the taxi seat, smiling giddily at the thought of the kiss. That was the farthest I’ve ever gotten with a boy, despite being 18. In fact everything we’ve done today was at one point the farthest I’ve ever gone with a boy, starting from him calling me cute. I stare down at the little rectangular card he gave me and notice the little hearts he’s drawn in the 4 corners. What a dork.  
Is it possible to fall in love in one day?

 

 

-30 minutes later-

 

“What- what do you mean there’s no bookings under the name of Joo?!”

  
“Sir please calm down, we are very busy at the moment. I’ve checked the system for your mums name, your name and just the surname Joo, but there is absolutely nothing. Nothing even for any Joo’s this whole month. I’m really sorry but we’re completely booked up tonight, so I’m afraid you’re going to have to find another hotel to stay in.”

  
“No, but- but you must be joking, please say you’re joking!” I just fucking knew I shouldn’t have left mum by herself on the hotels website to book it. I’m already planning a very strongly worded text message to her in my head.

  
“Sir I’m sorry once again but as you can see there’s a very long, angry queue behind you and I’m gonna have to ask you to lea-“

  
“Woah woah he’s with me don’t kick him out”

  
_No way._

  
I turn around and there he is, knight in fucking shiny ass armour. Bloody Kim Sunwoo.

  
As he rushes to the front of the queue, apologising after knocking over someone’s luggage, he gives me the biggest shit eating grin of the century.

  
“I got you babe” he winks and begins confirming his booking details with the receptionist. I’m left standing there, mouth open at how much of a coincidence it is. I wanna kiss him for literally saving my life right now.

  
In the midst of me being shocked I don’t notice he’s done and has both our bags and the room keys in his hands. We make eye contact and he smirks, docking his head towards the lift. I jog after him like a puppy as the receptionist scowls after me. In the lift, Sunwoo leans against one of the walls and looks me up and down.

  
“We gotta stop meeting like this, what a bloody coincidence hmm? Here I was thinking I’d have to wait maybe like a couple of weeks before seeing you in real life again yet here you are, about to share a bed with me!”

  
“Share a- I’m sorry what?” I splutter out, not sure if I’d heard correctly.

  
“Well, I mean I thought it would be just me so I got myself a double bed…unless you wanna sleep on the floor then by all means go for it”

  
“N-no I’ll…sleep in the bed”

  
“Perfect” His smile is gonna be the death of me.

  
After we’re out of the lift, Sunwoo leads the way in finding our room, earning me a perfect view of his side profile when he looks at different room numbers.

  
“Mmkay here we are Cutie” Sunwoo opens the door for me (what a perfect gentleman) and turns on the lights, illuminating the average hotel room. Despite the bed being a double, it’s a hella small double, barely enough room for two people. Sunwoo dumps our bags on a chair in a corner and fishes through his bag for his wash bag.

  
“I’m gonna go get ready for bed first if that’s okay? You can get changed in here and I’ll knock when I’m coming out of the bathroom okay?”

  
I nod, thinking him to be so considerate to suggest that. As he passes he touches my back for an instant that makes me shiver slightly, craving the small touch again. He turns around and winks before closing the bathroom door. I blush and begin digging in my overnight bag for my pyjamas. Shit. Shit shit shit. Of bloody course I had to bring the lamest pyjamas I own, thinking I was gonna be in a hotel room all by myself – my Free! custom made pyjamas I found online, with the main 5 on the t-shirt and lots of tiny little Haru faces on the shorts. Great, now I’m gonna look like a complete fucking loser weeaboo. Of course I had to bring these. I rummage through my bag checking if I had anything else I could substitute out and even had the quickest of peeks in Sunwoo’s for something, anything other than the ones I brought. But no, nothing. I pull on my pyjamas, cursing at myself for being an anime-loving loser just in time before I hear a soft knock from the bathroom door.  
As Sunwoo opens the door, I just look away and wait for the laughter to start. But instead all I hear is a soft “Holy shit you like Free! too?”

  
I whip my head over, and I’m not sure what I’m more surprised at; the fact that he knows and apparently likes anime, or at how fucking good he looks. Hair a mess, fringe slightly damp from washing his face, a plain black t-shirt matched with red tartan trousers. Boyfriend material.

  
He walks over; looking amazed, and tugs at the hem of my t-shirt slightly to get a better look, his fingertips momentarily brushing my stomach.  
“This is so cool, where’d you get it?” He asks, wide eyes meeting mine.

  
“Uh…Online somewhere, eBay possibly…” I want to back away from his stare; he’s so close to me he can probably hear my heart beats getting steadily faster.

  
“Damn, gonna have to get me one. Ah we can be matching!” I don’t quite know what to say to that, Sunwoo’s been giving off a very cool air about him but here he is wanting to buy some lame anime merch. Wow what a nerd. My nerd.

  
I leave Sunwoo in the main room so I can go wash up before bed. I reluctantly take out my contacts and slip my glasses on. I sigh at my reflection, I’ve never been I fan of my glasses and only ever wear them in the first and last few minutes of the day. _Wait, is Sunwoo gonna think differently of me after he’s seen me in my hideous glasses?_ I push the thought out of my head, trying to not let my self-confidence ruin this for me.

  
I emerge from the bathroom and turn the main light off after seeing Sunwoo sitting cross-legged on the bed with the lamps on. He looks up and does a double take at me. He doesn’t say anything for a while, just sorta stares. _I knew it, it’s the glasses, they’re a deal breaker._ I hastily begin to take them off when Sunwoo practically yells.

  
“No no no what are you doing! You’re… absolutely beautiful Haknyeon” I stare down intensely at my feet, willing my blush to go down.

  
As I slowly make my way over to my side of the bed I mumble “You’re not bad yourself”

  
As I sit down I look up to find Sunwoo’s eyes waiting for me, they hold me in place as he starts to lean in closer. Closer.

  
He stops an inch from my lips.

  
“We should get to bed” a smirk curls at his lips.

  
I swallow thickly and nod, hastily putting my glasses on the bedside table and getting under the covers and facing the wall away from him, telling myself to breathe before I have a heart attack.

  
Sunwoo lowly chuckles and turns the lamps off, leaving the room completely pitch black. He gets under the covers too and I can feel his body heat instantly radiating onto me within the small space.

He’s a very naturally warm person, and in the cold of the room, I feel the need to get closer. Sunwoo must be able to read minds, or he just saw me shivering.

  
I feel a hesitant hand between my shoulder blades as I hear him say “Are you cold?”

  
As an answer I turn around to face him and nod slightly. Our faces are close; Sunwoo’s hand that was on my back is resting awkwardly between us. He moves it to my neck, fingertips brushing behind my ear, giving me tingles. He lifts himself off his pillow slightly leaning on his other arm. His handsome face hovers over mine, unreadable.

  
“Maybe this’ll warm you up”

  
Our lips meet. A perfect fit as we begin moving our mouths in sync. It’s slow, sensual and almost lazy, but perfect. Sunwoo’s heavy body is leaning on mine leaving me warm and tingly all over. One hand on my neck, one hand in my hair gently massaging my scalp. I’m dazed; I don’t know what to concentrate on, the hand in my hair, the body leaning on me or the lips moving against mine.  
We slowly break apart, Sunwoo keeps moving his fingers through my hair and I cannot put into words just how purely good it feels to be cared for like this. He smiles softly and pecks my lips.

  
“You warm now?” he asks in barely a whisper, his face still close to mine. _Holy shit._

  
I make a noise that vaguely resembles ‘yes’ and Sunwoo lowers himself once more to meet my lips again, for less time than the first kiss but still as powerful. He then lies down next to me, one hand still in my hair and I close my eyes leaning into the touch, hoping he doesn’t stop. Another peck on my lips before I feel him tug at one of my arms, pulling me into his hot embrace. I bury my face into his neck as he wraps one arm around my waist pulling me closer, and one arm reaching into my hair, still softly moving his fingers around.

  
I’m warm and comfortable and sleepy. Sunwoo mumbles something against my ear and then says more clearly.

  
“Sweet dreams my Cutie”

  
Maybe you can fall in love with someone in one day.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH thanks for reading and sticking to end, I hope you've enjoyed it!  
> Sunhak is like my weakness I love them  
> If you wanna be my friend or like message me for any reason my twitter, Instagram etc is @autumnkjd ;)


End file.
